


Verifying News

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five 100-word drabbles in which Remus has a bookstore, Charlie has a chip on his shoulder, and Bill has sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verifying News

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: From stellamaru’s random Remus challenge generator at http://www.shinynewthing.net/randomremus/ The Challenge was: Remus Lupin and... Charlie Weasley :: The Quibbler :: petrify.
> 
> Notes: The second 100-word drabble was written first in accordance with the challenge, and then the others were written around it

Pushing past a customer, he set down a copy of this month’s Quibbler. “We need to talk,” Charlie barked at Remus across the counter.

Remus knew better than to mess with this stocky, square-jawed, broad-shouldered Weasley. Nodding, he handed the customer her change. “How about that coffee place on the corner at one when I close for lunch?”

Charlie nodded decisively with a look that told Remus not to be late. Remus sighed, put the magazine behind the counter, and rang up the next customer’s books. He really couldn’t blame Charlie. Hard way to find out about his brother, this.

*

Charlie Weasley stared at the man with a cold, fixed gaze. He leaned forward, arms crossed on the table. Prepared to wait as long as he needed for the answer, he sat as though frozen in time, petrified.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, the streaks of grey sparkling like silver in the light. “You cannot believe everything in The Quibbler.”

He was still, silent, staring back.

With a sigh, Remus bowed his head. “Yes, your brother and I are an item. But I promise we have never had sex in the bookstore.” Though the idea did have merit.

*

“Normally, Charlie has better sense than that.” Bill covered the top of Remus’ head with kisses, his arms around the bare man from behind. “He’s just protective of me.”

Remus nodded, understanding. He stretched his arms back and wrapped them around Bill’s shoulders, locking his hands together. “I’ve got to hand it to the magazine, though,” Remus sighed.

“Probably the first time it’s reported something that actually ended up happening,” Bill agreed.

Grinning, Remus recalled how pleasant the happening had been… both times. “What do you say we go for three?” Bill tightened his hold with a ravenous, playful growl.

*

Lying face down, he lifted his head. Remus thoughtfully brushed a hand over the spines of the hardbacks on the bottom shelf beside him. His finger rested upon one.

“Oh no Remus…” Bill moaned in frustration as he continued to force himself in and out of Remus’ rear. One hand, both of which had gripped Remus’ sides, reached over and pulled the book out. “Uhhh…” he groaned as he felt Remus tighten pleasurably beneath him.

Bill just managed to ease the book back between two others in correct order by author’s last name, before Remus rocked and he came violently.

*

“When do you open, again?” Bill asked, craning his neck to see past the shelves towards the door upon which hours had been posted.

“Eight on the dot,” Remus replied sleepily, curled on his side, lounging against a sitting Bill. Bill had his arm around Remus in a hug. A book lay balanced on Bill’s leg for them both to read. “Eight to ten. Sunday hours noon to nine. Closed on holidays and full moons.”

Bill’s eyes narrowed. “It’s nearly eight-thirty now.”

Remus closed his eyes, snuggling closer. “Holiday today.” A strong kiss told Bill precisely what the celebration was.


End file.
